Current modes of therapy for the prevention and/or treatment of apoptosis-related and neurodegenerative diseases, ischemic conditions, COPD, macular degeneration, microvascular diseases and ototoxic conditions are unsatisfactory and there is a need therefore to develop novel compounds for this purpose. The present invention is focused on processes for identifying such compounds. All the diseases and indications disclosed herein, as well as other diseases and conditions disclosed in coassigned PCT Application No. WO06/023544A2 may also be treated by the novel compounds of this invention.
Gene RTP801, was first disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,455,674, 6,555,667, and 6740738, including the RTP801 polynucleotide and polypeptide, and antibodies directed toward the polypeptide. RTP801 represents a unique gene target for hypoxia-inducible factor-1 (HIF-1) that may regulate hypoxia-induced pathogenesis independent of growth factors such as VEGF.